A Story Worth Telling
by oywiththepoodles4
Summary: A Bunch of one shots, that tie together, going through Luke and Lorelai's life. Wedding, Having kids, ect.
1. Everything Will Be Ok

A Story Worth Telling: Everything will be Ok

Standing there with him during that song was just too much. After the kids pulled her away, she couldn't go back. She decided to take a walk around town. She walked down the steps to the school into the chilly night, pulling her jacket tightly around her.

She started out by Luke's and the memories hit her. All the bantering for coffee, picking out paint samples, card games, Santa burgers, all the soft good morning kisses, the night after their first date, and all the nights after. The memories where too much and soft quiet tears began to roll down her cheek.

Next she walked past the gazebo and the square where they had their picnic and their first dance. Then she walked past her house, where they had spent many nights, where he had fixed things and picked her up for dates.

And last she walked past the inn, and the memory of their first kiss flooded her mind and she let out a sob. She had never felt like this before about anyone. According to her wallowing schedule she should be over him by now, but she wasn't, she couldn't get over him. And she didn't want to; she didn't think she ever would. Luke was different, she loved him.

And with that thought images flooded her mind. Pictures of her and Luke getting married, in the hospital with a new born baby, dancing in the living room while the kids are upstairs asleep (or rather on the stairs watching), and pictures of Rory sitting down with their kids one night and telling them the story of how there parents fell in love.

She loved him, she loved Luke, and that realization brought a faint smile to her still tearstained face. But the smile disappeared when she remembered they weren't together anymore.

She was now approaching the square again, and she could see a faint light in the distance. Luke's! He was back from the play. She had to do something; she couldn't live without him for another minuet.

As she approached the Diner she could see him behind the counter. And when she knocked softly on the door, he turned. He walked over and opened it for her, and his heart melted when he saw her tearstained face.

"What's wrong?" He asked gently.

"Do you love me" She couldn't wait for small talk.

"What?" He asked in surprise.

"Do you love me? Please Luke, I just need to know."

He saw the pain in her eyes, and he mentally kicked himself for hurting her so much. He loved her, of course he did, he had always loved her, but why was that so hard to say.

"Of course I love you, Lorelai, I never stopped loving you"

And with that she lunged herself at him, letting all the tears out as he held her. And for the first time in a month she felt safe, but she knew she was forgetting something.

"I love you too Luke, God do I love you." She mumbled into his chest.

He pulled back to look at her. He stared deep into her eyes, and then he smiled, and she returned the gesture. And then he kissed her. A kiss full of all the love and passion they had missed in their weeks apart. And they both knew everything would be ok.


	2. A Night To Remember

Ok, now I have to do this the right way.

Disclamer: You know I don't own it, I just get to go see the set.

Ok now that I've acctually got that part done, because I keep forgetting. I am sory it took so long to update. I didn't expect it to but I have had no time to type it up. The past week I was at the rink everyday, you see the ISI world competition took place close to me this year. And my cousin was skating in it so I saw her skate and helped her practice for most of the week. I am so tiered that I didn't think I would be able to do this but I did. So I hope you enjoy it.

A Night to Remember

Luke proposed during the first snow fall. He had been planning it forever. Rory knew and was in on it, she helped Luke plan the entire thing and make it special for her mom.

Sometime in the middle of November in 2005 Lorelai woke Luke up, giddy and smiling, saying "Luke, Luke get up it's the first snowfall" Luke pretended to be annoyed, but he inwardly smiled at her antics. This was what he had been waiting for.

She "convinced" him to go for a walk, but he lead her to the Dragonfly. Lorelai was confused as to why they where there, but Luke just lead her up onto the porch. And reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a black velvet box and got down on one knee, holding her hand the whole time as she used the other one to wipe away the tears known steadily falling from her eyes.

"Lorelai, from the first moment I meet you, I knew you where different, special. You commanded my attention the moment you walked into my Diner that day, and you've had it ever since. You make me feel like i've never felt before. When you laugh I can't help but smile. You turned my life upside-down, and gave me a new reason to live. I love you so much, how could I not, you are such a great mother and friend. But most of all you are a beautiful person, not just on the outside, but on the inside as well. You can make people smile and laugh, and your heart is so full of love. You always put everyone first, but now I think you should be put first I want to put you first; I want to take care of you for the rest of our lives. I love you Lorelai Gilmore, will you marry me?"

By now she was practically sobbing, quiet tears streamed down her cheeks. She was speechless for the first time in her life. Everything he said was so beautiful, and it's not like she didn't know where they where standing, the spot of their first kiss, or rather kisses. It was all so wonderful.

She nodded, "Yes" she let out, barely audible.

He slipped the ring on her finger, then got up and embraced her. He picked up and spun her around, as she laughed at this new side of him. And then he brought her back down kissing her as he did so.

"Do you think I can call Rory, or is it too late?" She asked.

"Well first of all she is exactly like her mother and it is the first snowfall, so I would think she would be up. And second she is probably at the house now, she most likely left when she saw the snow." He replied.

"Wait she knew" Luke just shrugged his shoulders "You planned this, you really are the perfect man."

He just chuckled, pulled her closer, and placed a gentle kiss on her lips, as they continued walking back home.

When they got home they found Rory, still clad in her pajamas on the porch steps. When she spotted them she ran towards tem grinning like mad. "Well?" she asked when she reached them. And Lorelai's face broke into a grin. She pulled her left hand off of Luke's waist to show Rory, while Luke still held her close. She finally broke away when Rory attacked her, hugging her fiercely, but she didn't forget about Luke ether, moving onto hug him next. The family moved the rejoicing into the house as not to wake the town just yet, they would tell the town later. That was another task for another day. But for now they continued to celebrate, what was shore to be a night to remember.

AN: I have not written the next chapter, so it won't be up for a while. Originaly this was suposed to be part of the wedding chapter, but it just kept getting longer when it was only suposed to be a paragraph so it is it's own chapter now. If you haven't noticed already the main events are going to be the ones Lorelai pictures in the first chapter. The next chapter will be their wedding. I nead help with that one because I havn't written it yet. I have a few ideas, but if their is anything you want to see, or just think would be a good idea, Please send it in your review.

And last but not least Please, Please, Please Review, and send your Ideas. Thank you.


	3. Together Forever Finally

Hey! I'm so so so so so verry sorry for the long wait. I was in California for a week and a half and I got to see the set of Gilmore Girls and they where filming around the cornner. Then school started a few days later and it had been verry hectic since. Also I know this chapter is horrible, just a warning, I had a hard time writing the wedding because I just wrote their wedding for another story I'm working on that won't be up for a while, so I used all my good ideas on that. Again so sorry.

Disclamer: You know it's not mine otherwise I wouldn't be posting.

Together Forever (Finally)

The wedding was held on April 27, 2006. It took place at the Inn. A long pale blue carpet made way to the chuppa decorated with pale blue and green flowers. The chuppa was situated, per Lorelai's request, at the bottom of the front steps. It was her firm belief the all the best parts in their relationship happened on the Dragonfly's porch.

Upstairs on the inn's second floor, a very nervous Lorelai sat in front of the mirror in room 7 (lucky number 7!) She was dressed in a beautiful strapless gown. The bodice was beaded in a way that sparkled when she turned, and made way to a floor length skirt and a medium length train beaded around the bottom. Half of her hair was done up, but it was still curly (the way Luke liked it) and it cascaded around her face. She decided not to where a vale and instead adored her head with a tiara with pale blue rhinestones on it, all of her jewelry was also pale blue. Rory, who was the maid of honor, was fluttering around her mother, trying to calm her down. She was wearing a strapless pale blue dress with the fabric diagonally folded around the chest with a ribbon separating it from a skirt that made way to two layers of soft ruffles that fell just bellow the knee. Sookie, Mia and Liz where outfitted in the same dress in pale green.

Luke could be found nervously pacing back and forth in room I on the first floor. Jess's eyes followed his uncle back and forth. Luke was wearing a simple suit with a white tie, and all the others where also in simple suits. Jess had on a pale blue tie while Jackson, Caesar and TJ, (much to Luke's disappointment) had on pale green ties. Jess couldn't take it anymore; he had to calm Luke down.

"Man, what are you so nervous about? You're finally marring Lorelai Gilmore, you know the one you've been after for years."

"I know I just can't help it" Luke responded as Jess's cell phone went off.

Jess just sat there for a moment before handing the phone to Luke with a simple "It's for you."

Luke held the phone up to his ear "Hello" he paused "Rory" They talked for a while, Luke having considerable calmed down talking to his soon to be "step" daughter (although he personally didn't think the "step" was needed.) When he hung up he sat down, calmly And Jess silently thanked Rory.

The wedding was in half an hour. And now Lorelai was the one pacing nervously.

"Relax Mom only half an hour to go."

The whole town had turned up for this event. After all it is what they had been waiting nine years for.

With five minutes to go, everyone took their seat and Luke, Jess, Jackson, Caesar and TJ took their places at the alter.

Then soft music played and Davie walked down the isle, holding a toddling Martha's hand as she threw out flowers. They where followed by Liz, Sookie and Rory consecutively.

Then the music changed to "Save the Best for Last" by Vanessa Williams and Richard and Lorelai appeared from behind the bushes.

Luke's jaw dropped and he had a sharp intake of breath. Jess leaned over and whispered "Close the yap Fido, before you start panting." Luke quickly closed his mouth but he never took his eyes off Lorelai.

When she finally reached the alter, Luke took her hand and led her up. "You look beautiful." He whispered. She smiled.

"We are gathered here today…" the priest started, but Luke and Lorelai where lost in their own world. The ceremony flew by neither remembered much but uttering the words "I do" and finally the priest said "… now you may kiss the bride." So they kissed, and it was the most magical kiss, because it was their fist kiss as husband and wife.

Neither could remember ever feeling such happiness, or love, like being on cloud nine. All the nervousness of his morning had completely depleted when they saw each other. Now they where hound by law, Together Forever. And it felt great.

I know it's horrible right. But review anyway because I like feedback. I looked at the story and I have tons of hits but only 6 reviews. So review people. Anything but I also like ideas for the next chapter. The next chapter is their kids being born. So give me ideas people. How many? Boy? Girl? Names? I have ideas that I will most likely use but I always like ot hear your. Thanks for reading.


	4. Strawberry Jam Hands

Hey guys here's the new chapter, I finally finished it. It took me longer than usual because I started another story, so if you like High School Musical make shore to check it out, and reiview, always review.

Disclaimer: I don't own it, and you know it.

* * *

A Story Worth Telling: Strawberry Jam Hands

_"Lorelai" Luke says slowly._

_"Yes?"_

_"Those are Strawberries."_

_"They are?" She gasped holding one up to examine. "Yeah, it's a strawberry, so what!?!"_

_"You don't eat fruit."_

_"I eat Strawberries all the time."_

_"Only when they're covered in chocolate."_

_"Humph"_

_"Fine, I'll drop it, you're finally eating fruit, and I've been trying to get that to happen for years."_

_Luke went around the kitchen, gathering things for dinner. He quickly filled the coffee pot, knowing Lorelai would want some and turned it on. When the coffee started to drip into the pot, the aroma filled the kitchen, and Lorelai dashed out before you could say "Oy with the poodles already."_

_Luke quickly followed her, wanting to know what was wrong with his wife. He found her kneeling on the ground in the bathroom with her head over the toilet. He pulled her hair back and waited for her to finish. When she had she leaned back into him._

_"Lorelai, what's wrong?"_

_"Coffee smells gross"_

_"Woo…..um…..ok."_

_There was silence before Lorelai spoke up. "Luke"_

_"Yeah, Lorelai."_

_"I only ate fruit once before, willingly of course."_

_"Ok, when was that?"_

_"When I was pregnant with Rory."_

'_Yah that's right Lorelai, remember the good times, when pregnancy was fun_.' That was funny; she couldn't really see pregnancy as fun from any angle at the moment.

At the moment it just hurt. So. Damn. Much.

"Luke," Lorelai said "this is all your fault."

Luke, not knowing what to say nodded "Um,…..Ok, try to remember happy things Lorelai."

'_That's what I've been trying to do._'

_Luke and Lorelai where witting in the waiting room, to see the doctor. Luke was fiddling around, not looking any where to long, doctor's offices where just as bad as hospitals. Lorelai was Reading Fit Pregnancy, with her left hand on Luke's knee trying to calm him slightly (it wasn't working very well.)_

_"Danes" The nurse called. _

_Lorelai stood up "that's me" she said to no one in particular, and followed the nurse, with Luke trailing behind._

_Once n the room Lorelai put on the gown and lay down on the bed, while Luke stood by her side._

_"Are you excited; we get to see our baby today?"_

_Luke broke into a smile. "Of course" he stated. _

_Just then the doctor walked in. "Are you ready for your first ultrasound" Dr. Atwood asked._

_Luke and Lorelai both shook their heads furiously._

_"All right then this may be a little cold." Dr. Atwood said spreading the gel on Lorelai's stomach, as Lorelai gasped. The doctor moved the wand around trying to get a good view of the bay. "Hmmmm….." the doctor said._

_"What," Luke said, hysterical now "is everything ok? Is something wrong?" Lorelai also looked worried, staring at the screen. _

_"Well that is a surprise." The Doctor said, then noticed the worried couple and chuckled, "I'm sorry to scare you two, there is nothing wrong." Luke and Lorelai let out a sigh of relief. "However the ultrasound shows that you two are having triplets."_

_"What!?!" Lorelai yelled._

Now that was and interesting memory.

"I'm so sorry, Luke, for yelling at you, I love you, you know that.

"It's ok Lorelai, just focus." Luke replied

"I don't know if I can, it hurts so much."

"Ok Lorelai, just give me one more big push." Dr. Atwood informed her.

Lorelai pushed with all she had and they finally heard the cry's of a baby.

"It's a girl!" Dr. Atwood shouted.

"Miah Isabelle Danes, after Mia and my mother." Luke Whispered to Lorelai. She smiled and nodded.

"Ok two more." The Dr. said, Lorelai groaned

Two minuets later they herd more cries and "It's a boy" this time.

"William Lucas Danes" Lorelai said to Luke "After your father and you." Luke just rolled his eyes and nodded still smiling despite of the use of his name.

"Two down, one to go" he told her.

"I can't do it Luke, it's too much."

"Yes you can Lorelai, I know you can." He kissed her forehead "Besides the sooner this is over the sooner we can hold _our_ babies.

Soon after, they where still in the hospital bed holding all three healthy babies.

"And last, but most defiantly not least, Victoria Emily Danes" Luke said, "our three perfect children"

"I love you Luke" Lorelai said.

"I love you too" Luke leaned down and kissed her careful not to squish Will or Mia while he held Victoria.

"So Luke you ready for jam hands" Lorelai asked

"Only if it's strawberry jam" he replied looking at her with a smirk on his face while she just smiled back.

* * *

Make shore to review. Suggestions are always welcome and wanted. The more you review the faster I get the next chapter up. And Bonus point to anyone who can tell me what the last two lines mean in this story. 


	5. Everyday

Hey everyone, I know I haven't updated in ... well forever but this chapter has been written, I just haven't had the time to put it up. Also I need your help for another L+L story I'm working on. **If you all could tell me all of your favorite Luke and Lorelai moments or any moments at all with them that you can think of in a review that would be great, I just don't want to forget any of them. Thanks again, especially if you're still reading!**

Disclamer: Don't own, just wish I did.

* * *

A Story Worth Telling: Every Day

Every Christmas Eve is a wonderful one, full of laughter, love and snow. Each house has its own picture, painted beautifully for the occasion, in one house in particular, a house painted light blue, covered in snow, icicles and decorations, is a painting of two passionate lovers dancing and three sets of innocent eyes watching from the stairs. It's funny how each picture is unique, not one is ever the same.

Miah, Will and Emmy are all supposed to be in bed, but find the sight before them far move interesting. They can be found like this every Christmas Eve, sitting at the top of their stairs staring down, up way past their bed time.

They find it fascinating the way their parents dance, to them it is funny, they like to sit and watch, they know their parents will always do that, dance that is. Rory told them so, Rory also said that Mommy and Daddy love each other very much and Rory is always right.

The three turned as they herd a creek in the floor. Like footsteps and they smiled when they saw that is was Rory.

"Ahhh…how did I know I'd find you three her." Rory said picking Emmy up and sitting her on her lap in between Miah and Will. "You guys are very lucky to have a Mom and Dad who love you very much."

"Rory?" Miah asked

"Yes, sweetie?"

"How come Mommy and Daddy kiss sometimes?"

"Well, Mommy and Daddy love each other a whole lot and they kiss because they love each other. Someday you will all love somebody that much and you will kiss them too. For Willy it will be a girl and for Miah and Emmy it will be a boy."

"Ewwwwwww!" The three said in unison and Rory laughed.

"Rory" Emmy said shifting in her oldest sisters lap to see her better. "Is that why you kiss Logan, because you love him?"

Rory chuckled at the young girl's question. "Yes Emmy that is why, I love Logan very much, just like Mommy and Daddy love each other very much, see." She pointed to Luke and Lorelai Kissing in the living room.

"Ewwwwwww!" Came the three voices, just as she had suspected, only this time it was a little louder.

Down in the living room, Luke broke off from Lorelai and leaned into whisper in her ear. "I think we have an audience."

"You now I was starting to suspect that myself." She replied.

"Let's get them back in bed." Luke said.

"My thoughts exactly."

They both turned around to walk up the stairs to find their three little one giggling and trying to hide behind Rory.

"Ok, munchkins up to bed." Said Lorelai as she reached and picked up Will, while Luke got Miah and Rory stood still holding Emmy.

Once the triplets where all settled in bed, Rory said goodnight to her parents. "Good night Mom and Dad." She said giving them each a hug, "see you in the morning."

Once they where sure that everyone had fallen asleep, Lorelai and Luke began to set out the presents.

"You know," Lorelai stated out of the blue. "You where right all those years ago when you said I'd the whole package, now I have it. I didn't think I'd be sitting here with you six years later, but I always wanted it on some level. You know?" She looked at him and he nodded "What about you did you ever think when you told me that, that we would get the whole package together?" She asked.

"I hoped and dreamed everyday that we would, everyday." He said as he pulled her to him and kissed the top of her Head.

* * *

**Remember to tell me all of your favorite Luke and Lorelai moments or any moments at all with them that you can think of in a review.**

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it. **


End file.
